Captured
by Laverva McGown
Summary: Ciel is captured (yet again) and Sebastian is no where to be seen. He is rescued by a most unlikely person...rated for language


This (claustrophobically small) cell is _very _dull, I must admits; the decor is tasteless (dried bloodstains are _so _last century, idiots), the furniture is non-existent (save for a tiny bed that emits suspicious sounds from time to time) and it is at the top of a three-story tower, so I can't jump out of the window to escape, sadly.

I've tried calling him, but he's not responding...which, to be honest, is infuriating. Is he ignoring me? No...I made him swear to never be late in rescuing me again...maybe he was held up? _Nonsense,_ I brush the idea aside, _Nothing can hold him up._

I lean against the wall, staring out of the single window; I swear loudly and kick the wall, _It's so stupid! Why am I here! Why hasn't he gotten me out of here yet!_

"Nee~~ Earl!"

A figure is hanging upside down; the lack of light makes it hard for me to make out the details of the figure, but I see those (hauntingly) familiar yellow-green eyes and the unnaturally-long hair; I groan aloud as I realise who the figure is.

"That's not a nice way to greet your saviour, child! ~" the Shinigami neatly enters through the window, brushing hair from his face, giving me a shark-toothed grin.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me correct; I'm here to save your skin!~ Not by my own free will of course; I can't _wait _for tomorrow!~" He takes my arm, and I protest.

"H-hey! What do you mean you have to do this!? Did Sebastian send you to get me!?"

He gathers me into his arms (I shudder at his touch)and holds me bridal style, leaping from the window and falling. I scream, clinging onto the perfume-scented reaper for dear life and closing my eyes tight; he merely laughs and then we are on the ground, nothing broken or anything.

"We're safe now, Earl!" the Shinigami sets me on the ground; I open my eyes and stare at him, trembling fiercely.

"You! D-didn't answer! M-my question!"

"Oh yes...he _did _send me – I would do _anything _for him!~" He grins broadly, eyes growing brighter. He raises his voice, "_See, 'Bassy!? Told you I'd get him back for you!~ COME AND GET HIM!~~~"_

"Shut up!" I punch the Shinigami in the ribs, something he completely ignores, and he continues to shout, and the situation becomes worse when I see that we are being surrounded by my captors, who have several large dogs with them, and the reaper's shouting is _really _frustrating now-!

"_Holy fucking shit you useless spawn of hell!_" I hit the Shinigami as hard as I can; he pauses in his ranting to looks at me. "_Can't you see we're surrounded!? AND IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT YOU ASSWIPE!"_

"...Oops," he presses a finger to his lips, "My bad."

"Oh Lord!" I throw my arms up in the air. "Look, just get us out of here and – actually, _why _isn't Sebastian here? He should be...what a wipe..." I sneer and cross my arms, "Yeah, just get me out of here and – look, murder everyone here, please!"

"Excuse _you_, princess!" he crosses his arms, an indignant expression on his face. "I can't just _murder _people like that! Think about my reputation!"

"So are you ignoring that time you went and murdered all those whores!? I think your reputation is non-existent anymore!"

"Still!" he turns away. "I'm _offended!_"

"Oh for fuck's sake..." I face-palm, "Grell- _please! Help!_"

"Hmph!" He looks at me with angry eyes, "You don't deserve it, but I won't get my reward if I don't rescue you-!"

"Where _is _he, anyway!?" the people are closing in.

"He told me he had business with Undertaker..." he withdraws his chainsaw from God-knows-where and revs it up; I cover my ears at the loud sound it makes and hide behind him.

"That's right!" I know he's rolling his eyes. "Make _me _do all the work! Tch, noble people...never get their hands dirty, do they..?" Several people are felled by his death-scythe, and now people are deciding that _maybe this isn't a good idea._

Well, actually, they're more like _who the fuck is this insane bastard with a chainsaw?_

"Ugh- you're just _in the way_!" I am lifted up onto the Shinigami's shoulders before I can protest. "Just stay there so I can rescue your ass!"

People fall left and right; I grip onto Grell desperately as he slashes at everyone within range, and I swear as even _more _people join the attackers, bringing more weapons and animals.

"Oh, my _God_! HOW MANY FUCKING PEOPLE ARE THERE!?" I scream, ducking to avoid being skewered by a wandering spear. "THIS IS _NOT ON_ – LOOK LETS JUST LEAVE OK I'M PRETTY SURE I'M GOING TO BE BRUTALLY MURDERED AT THIS RATE."

"You doubt my skills!?" the red-head demands, fighting off a large dog.

"YES I DO, AS A MATTER OF FACT," I am screaming still, but I honestly don't care.

"_Well, then!_" He jumps up and miraculously leaps over the massive crowd of people and starts running as soon as he hits the ground. My grip on him tightens and he lets out this disturbing, screeching laugh before doing his roof-hopping thing and we end up in front of some tent in the middle of where-ever-we-are.

"Where are we!?" I tug on the reaper's hair, earning a grimace. "Speak!"

"You'll see!~" Grell unceremoniously pulls me off his shoulders and places me on the ground, then raises his voice and shouts (again...), "_WE MADE IT, 'BASSY!~~ COME OUT HERE!~~~"_

I cover my ears and grimace; why must he be _so fucking loud?_ The tent-door opens, and out steps both demon and creepy former-Shinigami, both looking rather pained, from the loud voice of Grell, no doubt.

"Where were you!?" I glower at Sebastian, who is busy trying to pry the red-headed reaper off of himself. "More importantly, _why did you ignore me when I called for you!?"_

"I was busy," is the calm response, which infuriates me more than anything. The sound of Grell fawning over the demon, however, is more so. So, I feel a small amount of satisfaction when the red-headed reaper becomes a pile of Death-God mushiness on the ground as Sebastian kicks him off of him.

"It was necessary for you to be kidnapped!~~" Undertaker giggles, making me shift my glare to him.

"How so!?" I snap.

"Why so alarmed, Phantomhive!?" Grell puts in, but he is kicked again so I let it slide.

"It was a test!~~" Undertaker was holding a cat.

"...for what?" I couldn't take my eyes off of the white-furred menace in the silver male's arms.

"...I honestly don't know!~" he shrugs. "All I know is that this 'un-," he points at the exasperated-looking demon, "- came to me and was all like 'my fucking meal is fucking captured again and I can't even!' and I was all like 'just leave him and let him get out of his predicament by himself!~' and he was like 'but he could die' and I was like 'who cares?' and he just sighed and nodded but he must of sent this pitiful excuse for a Shinigami to rescue you so yeah!~~"

I turn to glare at the demon, who avoids my gaze, and I snap,

"_EXCUSE YOU PRINCESS DO YOU THINK THAT I GET CAPTURED ON PURPOSE!? CAUSE I DON'T, WHICH MUST ME A SURPRISE DO YOU OH MY GOD I AM SO PISSED I CAN'T EVEN!"_

He ignores this speech, but picks me up and holds me bridal style; I struggle, but I can't do much as he's too damn strong. Although most people are stronger than me. Curse my small frame.

"Unhand me!"

"Come on, let's go home..." he starts walking away, ignoring Grell's protests and statements of undying love, and pulls me closer to him. I refuse to look at him.

"You _do _get caught an awful lot, Bocchan..." he murmurs; I huff and cross my arms.

_Fucking kidnappers. Fucking Grell. Fucking demon. _

"It's a fact, and you know it!~"

"Excuse you! I don't see you trying to stop them!" I snap; he stops and I look up; he locks gazes with mine and breaths,

"It's a _bit _hard to keep track of someone who always runs off, never telling me where you go...honestly, it's insane."

"You're _supposed _to be able to track me anywhere!"

"Still."

I break the eye contact and then everything is back to normal. He makes a comment,

"Maybe you have a...prisoner fetish?"

"What the hell, Sebastian!?" I glare at him, feeling my cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. "The hell kind of question is that!?"

"Just saying!~ I mean, sure it's not...what everyone fancies, but if you like it...?" He smirks.

"Fuck you..." I look away, facing burning with embarrassment.

"When, Bocchan?~" I look back at him to see that his smirk has involved into a full grin, which pisses me off.

"I asked you a question!~"

"_Shut up_!"


End file.
